


Arrival

by Swordman51



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordman51/pseuds/Swordman51
Summary: After fighting his way out of the scrapyard with the help of Lantern and Nene, Swordman made it to the last city, and now all he has to do is get situated.





	Arrival

I looked at the window and gasped. He saw a giant ball in the sky, almost completely white, above a massive sprawling city. As the ship touched down and the hatch opened, I followed Lantern and Nene out of the ship, my ghost buzzing above my shoulder.

"This is amazing!" I said, and Lantern nodded. "It's one of the reasons us guardians fight, to keep this place alive." He led me through the streets, and pointed out places of interest. 

"Here's the bar me and Nene go the most," Lantern said, pointing down an alley, where I could see a brightly lit building filled with the sounds of laughter and cheering. He pointed out another shop, where I could see a man doling out noodles to young men and women. 

"That's the best ramen shop in this entire city." Lantern said. "You have to go there sometime." "What's that?" I asked, pointing to a large ruined building in the distance, and both Lantern and Nene's face fell. 

Nene said "That's the old tower, but it was destroyed in the Red War. Without the Young Wolf, we might've lost this entire city."

"Who's the Young Wolf, and what's the tower?" I asked, but Lantern waved my question aside. 

"A story for another time." he said, the pointing at a nearby wall of the city. "That's where the Vanguard set up after the Young Wolf killed Ghaul. We're taking you there to get you set up with Zavala and Ikora. 

As we walked over, Nene explained everything to me. "The Vanguard basically governs the city, and Zavala and Ikora are both the Titan and Warlock Vanguard respectively." 

"What's a Titan and a Warlock?" I asked her and Nene replied, "Titans and Warlocks, along with Hunters, are the types of classes our guardians are split into. I am a Titan, you are a Warlock, and Lantern over there is a Hunter.Titans hit hard, Warlocks are smart, and Hunters are fast. That's basically all there is to it." 

"You said Zavala and Ikora were the Titan and Warlock Vanguard leaders." I asked, "What happened to the Hunter Vanguard?" Lantern sighed. "He died at the prison of elder in a mission with the Young Wolf. There has basically been a loss of leadership ever since, because no Hunter wants the job." We had finally arrived at the tower section. As Lantern lead me up the steps, I marveled at all the people hustling and bustling around. 

While the scrapyard looked very dreary, this place was full of life and people. As we passed by people chatting in markets, suddenly, a gang of children mobbed Lantern.

"Lantern, Lantern!" I heard their little voices say, "Show us a new trick!" Nene smiled as we watched lantern conjure up some glowing orbs of light.

"The kids love him," she said, the gestured toward a door. "Follow me, I will take you to Zavala and Ikora." She walked over to a nearby door and knocked, "I'm here with the guardian!" She said loudly. 

A deep voice responded "Come in." Nene opened the door and walked in. As I followed her in, I noticed two figures standing by the window at the end of the room. One was male and blue-skinned, and the other was female. The blue-skinned male raised his gun at me, but lowered it when he saw Nene. "

"Who is this?" he said, gesturing at me and Nene responded, "His name is Swordman, and before you shoot him, he is a guardian, and he is not Vincent." The blue-skinned figure turned me. "I am Zavala," he said, then gestured to the female, "and she is Ikora. We are the leaders of the Vanguard." He paused for a moment, then asked. "By any chance, are you a hunter?" 

"Zavala!" Ikora said, shaking her head patronizingly. She turned to me. "Ignore his nonsense," she said, "He just wants someone to fill Cayde's shoes." 

"I know," I told her, then turned to Zavala. "I am a Warlock," I told him, "But why don't you ask Lantern? He's a hunter?" Zavala chuckled. "I am afraid I cannot do that," he said, "Lantern has another assignment."

He paced up and down the table. "I am sorry for my hostility at the beginning of our meeting. It's just that I thought you were Vincent." "A lot of people seem to think that." I said jokingly, "But what has Vincent done that's made him so hated?" Zavala sighed. "Vincent used to be the most beloved guardian in our entire universe. Any time there was an issue, you could always count on him being right on the scene.

All the children loved him, and he was known among us as the best guardian. Almost as good as the Young Wolf." Zavala chuckled, but then his face grew dark. "Although, one day, everything went wrong." "What happened?" I asked, leaning forward in interest. Zavala continued, "There was a battle with the fallen outside of a village south of here. Vincent, over course, was the first on the scene, and he was the one who pushed the fallen back. 

However, a captain came out, and he was stronger than all the other fallen combined. Vincent and that captain fought for a very long time, and after hours upon hours of fighting, when both of them were almost dead, Vincent grabbed the captain by the neck, and rolled both of them off a cliff. We knew he would return, he was a guardian of course, but when he returned, something had changed about him.  
He walked more confidently now, and his eye colors had changed, from a blue to a red. He asked me for permission to land on the moon to investigate. When I denied it to him, he grew aggressive, and attacked me. Me and Ikora pushed him back, but he vowed he would get his revenge." 

Zavala turned to me. "You look almost exactly like him," he said, "except he has a scar above his left eye." 

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the spot, "I've noticed." 

"I know you've had a long day thus far," Zavala said, "Being attacked by fallen and Vincent." He handed me a pair of keys. "Here are the keys to your dwelling. Just exit the door and bank a right,  
you'll see it in no time." 

"Thanks," I said. "Are you going to join me?" I asked Nene, who was leaning against the wall. She shook her head. 

"I got to find Lantern." She said. "He always runs off when he plays with the children." "Alright, I said, the pushed open the door and walked out into the street. Night had fallen, and not a lot of people were outside.  
As I walked down the street, Jimbo appeared. "What do you think about Zavala?" He asked. "I don't know," I said, "He seems like a pretty serious guy." 

"Yeah," Jimbo nodded in agreement. "But he can definitely get the job done. That guy has been running the city for the entire time he's been alive, which is a very long time." 

"How long has he been alive?" I asked, curious, and Jimbo shrugged, or at least I think he shrugged. "Nobody really knows," he said. "I just know that's he's been around since the dark ages. So has Ikora."

"Ikora seems nice," I said as I walked down the street, Jimbo buzzing over my shoulder. "Yeah," he said, "she manages the intelligence of the Vanguard and is the head of the Praxic Order." "I'll explain that to you another time," He said as I opened my mouth to question him. "For now, you need to get some rest. It's been a long day." "As I rounded the corner, I saw a huge building that stretched several kilometres into the sky. A sign out from read "Guardian Home".

"This is cozy," I said, as I walked up the driveway, "Do all the guardians live here?". Jimbo shook his head, "Just the new guardians. Eventually, you'll get your own house, this place is just a temporary housing areas for guardians who have just arrived to the last city." 

I opened the door, and was immediately greeted with the sound of loud music. It looked like there was a dance party taking place. 

"Is it always this loud during the night?" I shouted at Jimbo, who nodded. "Pretty much," he said, these guardians like their dance parties." 

I walked up to the counter, and handed the keys Zavala gave me to the bot behind it. He looked at it for a moment, nodded, and said, "Your room number is 420, its right down the hall." 

"Thanks," I told the bot, the walked over to my room and entered it. The room was sparsely furnished, with the only two pieces of furniture in the room was a bed and a table. 

"Is this all they give us?" I asked, "I was expecting a bit more." Jimbo flew over tot he wall and shot a beam into it. Suddenly, a gun stand appeared. 

"This is all we can afford right now," he said, "Until we get more glimmer, we 're stuck with this." I walked over the the gun stand and put my sword on it, then walked over to the bed and looked at it. It looked pretty comfortable, and I wanted to climb in and sleep, but something was preventing me from doing so. I instead sat on the floor. 

Jimbo floated over to me. "Aren't you going to sleep in the bed?" He asked. "I can't," I told him, "Something isn't letting me." 

I closed my eyes, and suddenly, everything faded to black.


End file.
